The Two Sides of Monsieur Valentine
by g.fox90
Summary: It's Valentines day in PPTH, all things concerning love are not as they should be with Lisa Cuddy, she is lonely, lost and confused. Little does she know that what supernatural forces have in store will leave her even more confused!TRIAL STORY!
1. Chapter one: It's a Wonderful Life

_**A/n: So I know I shouldn't be starting another story but this one just wouldn't get out of my head! I's like to apologize to Loa for not replying but I will soon! This is a tester chapter which is why it's a bit short. I want you people to tell me whether I should continue with this or not. I really like the idea of it. So, FEEDBACK pleeeaaaassseeee :D**_

_**

* * *

The Two Sides of Monsieur Valentine**_

_**Chapter one: It's a Wonderful Life**_

Lisa was tired, she couldn't help but feel that however hard she tried to fill her life with meaning the more monotonous it became. The only thing Cuddy truly valued was Rachel, her daughter, who was now two years old and getting older but she was missing it. Lucas was no help either, whenever she needed him something would come up and he would have to leave. In a way Cuddy chose Lucas because she had imagined a world in which he would have stayed home and been the devoted father while herself playing the role of the workaholic mother. The life Cuddy had imagined seemed like a dream because in that dream she was in love and had friends. The reality was very different. Wilson didn't have anything to do with her and House sent his fellows to talk to her so he didn't have to see her. It was the nail in the coffin, House made her job harder, he was stubborn and mischievous but it was their heated banter that made her job, and his, worth fighting for everyday.

"And that concludes the meeting for today, " Mr. Andrews head of the board stood noticing that Cuddy was absent minded, "Unless Dr. Cuddy has anything to say?"

She perked up, "No, Nathan I think we've all been here long enough. It is Valentines day after all, lets finish up early."

The room agreed and emptied out aside from Cuddy and Andrews. He moved over to where she was sat. Nathan Andrews was only slightly older than Cuddy and she saw him as her brother as Nathan often helped her out. He sat down next to her and sighed, "What's the matter with you?"

Cuddy let her head fall back to feel the soft leather of her high chair, "I don't think I can fight anymore."

Nathan quirked his head, "Fight whom, Lucas? Or the board?"

"I don't know anymore. I'm going home and I don't even know if he's there. Imagine that, I haven't even bothered planning anything for Valentines Day. Years I've been alone dreaming I'd have someone to make this day special and I met someone with a busier job than me! If that were possible!"

Nathan laughed but his features returned to serious, "I know you don't want me to ask but I'm going to…Do you even love him? I mean I know he loves you and he's a good man but putting aside Rachel and what you should do. Do you really imagine yourself in 30 years time married to Lucas?"

Something inside Cuddy wanted to scream no as loud as it could possibly be screamed but another stronger force made her say, "I don't know…I really don't know anymore."

Her usually strong and sensual voice became a whisper of its former vitality, "I've screwed up, Nathan. I set out to craft the perfect life and ended up isolating myself from the people I cared about."

Nathan sympathized and placed a friendly hand on her knee, "It sounds like you need to evaluate who really should be in your life at the moment. If your not happy how is Rachel supposed to be?"

Cuddy nodded and placed her hand over his, "Lucas is the man I chose because he's responsible, Nathan. I need to make it work."

At the moment Cuddy began to raise House walked past the glass doors completely oblivious to Cuddy's presence in the room. The Dean watched as House walked with obvious pain in his step. She hadn't actually seen him in days but was aware he'd been working on a very tough case. From the look on House's face, plus the tired eyes, three day long stubble and the flash of pain when he walked.

"Are you sure you're happy with Lucas? That there's no other man that you could possibly think of being with, who could have a place in your life?"

Nathan rose and hugged Cuddy, "You're like family to me, Lise. I don't want to see you mess up your life. I'm protecting you and the your job, the board is looking for an excuse to boot you out after the insurance scandal."

He began to walk out of the room taking his over coat and brief case with him. Nathan shouted over his shoulder, "Go home, Dr. Cuddy and get some well deserved sleep."

Cuddy had absent-mindedly gathered her possessions and headed to the lift. As a habit she often made her journey longer to pass House's office to see how he was. As Cuddy peered into his glass office, she saw the doctor passed out at his desk. His face was uncomfortably rested on files and books that he must have been researching. Cuddy walked quickly to the rid herself of the thoughts involuntarily flocking into her head. Once she had arrived in the empty elevator Cuddy let out a sigh of relief but the feeling didn't last long.

"Oh this day just gets better and better!"

Cuddy exclaimed as the lift ground to a halt and the lights flickered off. In anger the Dean pressed every button on the panel with no avail and proceeded to try the emergency phone but no tone or voice could be heard. Just when Cuddy was about to cry out in angst and the injustice in her life smoke began to ooze from under the elevator doors. Cuddy was paralyzed with fear for both her life and her hospital. As smoke began to fill the elevator darkness began to surround her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cuddy span round dropping her things and backing up to the doors of the elevator. A person began to form from the smoke and I the darkness the form took shape of a familiar person.

"My little Lisa."

Cuddy couldn't move as the figure moved ghostly towards her, "Dad?"

Her father smiled a wispy smile, though Cuddy could recognize him her father was still only made of the smoke, "Yes honey, it's me."

"How can you…" She struggled with her words, "Dad…you're dead."

The ghostly figure smiled but it was brief as he floated towards her, "I can't explain Lisa but you have to trust me. You're life isn't what it's meant to be. If you carry on like this, well…things won't end well. Tonight, you'll be visited by three figures."

Cuddy was so confused, "Are you expecting me to belief this, Dad? Three ghosts? Isn't this all a bit…Christmas Carol?"

"No!" The figure of her father shouted, "Lisa you have to take this seriously. Three figures will visit you and if you don't change your life then I can't help you anymore."

Once again Cuddy found herself lost for words, her father's ghostly face looked distressed and Cuddy reached out to his face. Her elegant and well-manicured fingers were encased in the smoke that made up his face. She sadly retracted her hand and sighed, "Who are these 'figures' that are going to visit me?"

The smoke was starting to thin, "I don't know exactly who they are but they represent your past, the present and the things that could have been or the future. I can't remember…honey promise me you'll try." Her father's silvery eyes filled with ghostly tears, "I don't want you to die of a broken heart."

Cuddy wished she could comfort him but had no idea what he was talking about, "Dad, I wont I'm with a man that loves me and a broken heart isn't a condition…"

Cuddy couldn't help but confront the irrational situation with logic it was the only way she knew how. The smoke was so thin that only an outline of the man that raised her was left. The ghostly figure leaned over to her close to her ear and whispered, "My little Lisa, don't ignore your heart."

Before Cuddy knew it the smoke had vanished and the lights restored. The doors behind her opened and people flooded in, Cuddy absent-mindedly fell out of the elevator. She floated light-headedly to her car; questions were filling her mind, was that real? Did her dead father return to warn her of the future? _God, I really need a relaxing bath and a nice long sleep!_ Cuddy got into her car and drove home unaware of the figure watching her from the corner of the hospital. The figure whispered to himself, "The night is young Lisa Cuddy and things are only just beginning. Tonight, will be a night you will never forget."

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? I'm thinking that maybe to show Cuddy alternate realities like if House didn't exist etc. I thought that would be cool but it's what you girls or guys (if there are any) think and if anyone wants to help me by giving me ideas or pairing with me on this story I wouldn't mind! All ideas are welcomed! As are reviews :D Please I really need the encouragement or the bad reviews if this is a shockingly bad idea! You need to tell me to turn back! REVIEW and I will update by lets say...Saturday night with any of you who read Can't fight this Feeling I'll update that one too! _**

**_Gabe xx_**


	2. Chapter two: Cuddy's first visitor

**_A/N: Hello, thanks to those people who gave me feedback for the last chapter. I'm still ironing out creases in this story but bare with me and I think you'll be rewarded. Reminding you this takes place over one night then the real huddy lovin' begins :D_**

* * *

**Chapter two: Cuddy's first visitor**

Cuddy returned to an empty home, Lucas was on a case and Rachel was with her sister for the night. In hindsight, Cuddy wished she hadn't sent her daughter away but it was because she had wanted to be alone with Lucas on Valentines night. Yet, even though Cuddy had a daughter and a boyfriend, she was spending February 14th just like she had many others, alone. As Cuddy collapsed down on the sofa the recent scare in the elevator crept back into her mind, which made her apprehensive about sleeping. It was one thing to think you see something but to have a fully-fledged conversation with a deceased person was another thing. Though on the other hand Cuddy believed that she had no reason to fear her experience, either it happened or it didn't nothing could come of it. The first thought that flashed through Cuddy's mind were Michael Cuddy's words, she would die of a broken heart if she didn't change. Her logical mind told her that it wasn't something that people died of, it wasn't a condition but her heart or soul or whatever it was, was telling her that it was said for a reason. Cuddy had witnessed people who had given up, that had no desire to live and they died…it was possible to die of a broken heart.

"Stop it!"

Cuddy chastised herself, "It was a hallucination due to the extreme stress and fatigue. Get a grip of yourself, Lisa!"

Cuddy found some energy from somewhere deep down and got up off the sofa. She moved as she did every night, aside from the absence of Rachel, which meant she had a lot of time to waste. Once a warm shower had been taken and clothes changed, Cuddy settled into bed. There was nothing else worth doing, she wanted to sleep and dream to forget about her troubles for ten hours of rehabilitating sleep.

"Well, you treat your guests well don't you?"

The voice was familiar; Cuddy opened her eyes to see House, "Oh my God…"

The vision of Gregory House before her was not the man she had seen walking past her office in pain only hours ago. No, this man was around twenty, as House looked exactly how he had when she'd first seen him. House smiled, it was a smile that deceived her into thinking the whole world had disappeared that only the two of them existed. Cuddy had forgotten how attractive House had been, there were no lines on his face from pain only the onset of laughter lines. His hair was darker and longer with a softer finish than she was used to. The young House before Cuddy was a perfect specimen of a man and his sapphire eyes were radiant.

"…House?"

He smiled again, "I'm not truly House, only a 'ghost' of him for your night of reckoning."

Cuddy sat up in her bed, "Night of reckoning?"

House walked over to her bed and grinned, "You were warned but you didn't listen? Ah well, more fun for me. I represent your past love and the past that has been lost."

Cuddy was no longer tired but scared not for her life only the things House may show her. Part of her heart had no desire to remember, "Past that's been lost?"

He nodded, "You people believe there can be alternate worlds. That every choice you make creates an alternative universe, it works for the past…kind of. All the possible ways you could have lived your life, others making different choices…others not existing."

Cuddy slightly cocked her head, "What's that going to achieve?"

She expected him to laugh or disappear any second but House only sat on her bed staring at her intently, "You know I think you're taking this rather well. People don't usually start asking the relevant questions 'till they get past the whole you're a ghost thing."

Cuddy sighed, "Look I'm going to be honest I don't believe in any of this so I'm indulging my sleep deprived brain because frankly it's easier this way."

House nodded and answered her previous question, "I'm not here to tell you what to learn from this or even to believe this but what I can do is show you what could have been. What would have been if you didn't exist, or if I didn't how your life may have been different? You have to know your past to understand your present."

Cuddy threw away the covers and jumped out of bed, she felt a unusual energy fill her body and it made her feel lightheaded. The younger House walked beside her and she caught their reflection in a mirror on the wall. It was cruel the way time had taken that man from her, the present House was isolated, often cruel and hard to understand. The man beside Cuddy was the House she had loved, he was wild and passionate, and everything and anything seemed possible when she was with him.

"Are you ready?"

House took her hand and Cuddy felt shivers down her spine at the skin on skin contact. His hands were warm and soft, it made Cuddy relax at the reassuring hold she had on the strange occurrence beside her. The connection Cuddy had was solid, the twenty year old mirage was definitely holding her hand. It made her worry…_what if this is really true?_

"Where are you taking me?"

House turned to stand in front of her but still kept her hand as if she thought if they lost that contact House would simply fade away, "I'm going to take you for a journey into your past. Everything you see here is real, Lisa, but you're only going to believe me if you experience it for yourself."

_Lisa_, Cuddy thought the word was alien on even the younger House's lips but the thought was halted as his free hand was brought to her face lingering over her eyes, "Close your eyes, think of your past. Let your mind wander back through the years to places and events that mean the most to you. The actions that shaped your life."

_This is stupid_, Cuddy thought to herself but part of her mind was obedient to House's instruction and though his hand remained in hers she felt a rush of air swallow her. House's hand was still over her eyes denying her vision to the source of the blustery weather.

"Open your eyes."

* * *

Cuddy couldn't believe where she was. It was a room she had long since forgotten in the passage of time. The place was buzzing with people, the young man holding her hand squeezed and whispered in her ear, "Do you remember this place?"

Cuddy let go of his hand and dreamily drifted forward. Familiar music echoed throughout the apartment, young people danced around her and the clothes almost made her laugh but her mind was to paralyzed to show it. Cuddy knew almost immediately where and what time this was, "It's Michigan, 1987."

House came up beside her, "Do you believe me now?"

The Dean turned to him, "No, I could still be dreaming. This is just a memory."

He laughed and walked into the crowd who didn't seem to acknowledge him at all, "All your memories as vivid as this? Do you remember the exact music playing when he entered the room? The other people there? The smells and the way you felt?"

When Cuddy was about to answer when she spotted something out of the corner of her misty blue eyes, "Oh my God."

It was like looking in a mirror. A very cruel mirror that ages the person looking in, Cuddy saw a woman she'd almost forgotten existed. House smiled sincerely, "I showed you this because this was the only night of your entire life that you were truly yourself."

Cuddy stared at herself from across the room that in turn stared at the clock on the wall beside her. She remembered he was very late, he was always late but Cuddy waited because it wasn't fun without him.

"I don't remember looking so lost."

Cuddy said absentmindedly and House pulled her away, "You've forgotten so much, time has distorted your memories because what really happened was devastatingly beautiful but you couldn't see it. Now, I can show you."

At that moment the door to the apartment swung open and as it did her ghostly friend disappeared. The feeling of shock left her at the sight of him again, House walked through the door catching site of the younger Lisa Cuddy.

"_Hi."_

_House greeted Cuddy coolly trying to pretend that he was simply bumping into her but the reality was different. He had tracked her down to that party and House suspected that Cuddy had done the same._

"_Hello, House."_

_She smiled nervously and tried to playfully avoid his gaze. They were both apprehensive, rumors circulated like high-school gossip about the two of them though they denied any of them. House and Cuddy had a sexual tension that was unique to them, it left them burned but always they came back for more. Neither could deny the pure lust they felt for each other but they kept it at arms length in fear of what it might change. Though neither wanted to admit it, lust was a passion that demanded satisfaction and release._

"_You enjoying the party?"_

_House tried to speak loud enough so she heard his voice over the music but still Cuddy could not. So, he moved closer so that the skin on the side of their cheeks were lightly pressed against each other and House's breath tickling her ear sensually, "I said are you enjoying the party."_

_Cuddy couldn't help but moan in satisfaction at the sensation of him so close to her. Being pressed up against him involuntarily due to the vast amount of people made it even more unbearable, "I'll take that moan as a yes then?"_

_House smirked and pressed up against her more and Cuddy turned so that his mouth was then touching her the sensitive skin on her neck, "Shut up, House. You're ruining my moment."_

_He laughed deeply and Cuddy felt the vibrations through the thin material that was separating them, "I came to find you…"_

_House let his hands moved round grazing the material of her skirt as his lips gently the skin of her neck. Cuddy was in a world where nothing else existed but them. Her head fell against House's hard and exposed chest._ He continued speaking against her neck, "I couldn't get you out of my head all day…"

_Cuddy moaned and her hands reached up to caress the side of his face as he continued his exploration of her neck sensually, "I was looking for you…_you're the life of the party."

_House laughed and lifted his mouth up to her ear, "I think…I'm the life of __**your**__ party."_

_Cuddy span round and laughed hitting House on the chest before wrapping her arms around his neck, "You think highly of yourself Mr. House. What makes you think you're getting into my pants tonight?"_

_House smirked at her challenge, "You can't resist me."_

_Cuddy stepped back a little, "It's you who can't resist me."_

_They both felt the crackle of electricity as the conflict between them was formed. They knew it was foreplay, everyone around them and in the next room knew that it was going to lead somewhere but that wasn't important. The most important thing was, who could give in first to their desires?_

Cuddy watched as her younger self teased House and they played with each other's desires. All she could feel was envy, Cuddy remembered the feeling of concentration and the way House made her think she was the only person in the world. In a way Cuddy had hated House for the way he made her feel, he'd tainted her making it impossible for Cuddy to feel the same way unless it was with him. She could only watch as they kissed for the first time. Cuddy closed her eyes wishing it was her lips he was kissing, to make her feel loved, to feel his passion and electricity focused on her once again. The feeling was unique to his lips, the way his mouth was so skilled at guessing how Cuddy wanted to be kissed. When she opened her eyes, House was leading them excitingly out of the room to consummate their passion only once. As they left Cuddy's ghostly friend appeared.

"Are you ready to move on?"

* * *

Cuddy was a little angry as the world around them faded bringing them back to the lonely confines of her bedroom, "Why are you showing me these things? They hurt enough the first time why make me relive that all over again!"

House threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, "Can't you see it!" He cried out in frustration, "God! You people are so blind! That memory is the only time you've ever felt truly loved and alive. That is your happiest memory, the memory you treasure the most! I am showing you the woman that's trapped inside of you, the passion, the fire and the lust you have ensnared in your soul! It wants to be released!"

Cuddy shouted back at House, "I can't! I can't be like you; I have responsibilities and a daughter! People that rely on me! I can't be that woman everyone has to grow up sometime!"

The spirit was angry and Cuddy could feel it. The air circled around the two of them and once she felt it stop House ran off. It took her a while to adjust to the surroundings. A barn appeared but to Cuddy it didn't feel American, there was a European feel to the place. She leapt after the man running so furiously Cuddy couldn't keep up. House stopped so suddenly that Cuddy slammed into his chest. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him inside the house. She heard loud voices and screams, nothing Cuddy thought to do with her life. Nothing seemed familiar or relevant to her own life. As House pulled her along and opened the door, Cuddy became paralyzed to the spot.

"_You little BASTARD!"_

_A large muscular man shouted at the loudest possible volume. It was a voice full of threat and was designed to scare the very life out of those listening. John House reached for the offending person. The small boy quivered and tried to avoid his reach but John was far too big and strong to evade it._

"_Did you think I wouldn't notice?! You're a filthy little BASTARD!"_

_Gregory shook in his grasp and cried quietly. John smacked him with the back of his hand balled into a tight fist. The man dropped him to the ground, "No one will every love you, you little brat! The sooner you realize it the better."_

_John kicked Greg in the stomach and left him lying on the ground of the hallway. The small boy cried out as soon as he heard the back door close. Greg wanted the pain to stop…he just wanted to die…_

House left the room silently leaving the little Greg lying on the floor. Cuddy was frozen, as was the little House. She listened to him cry in pain and tears streamed down from her red eyes. How could someone hurt a child? House was a beautiful young boy around seven years old; he had enchanting eyes and a bonny face. As House's cries became louder, Cuddy evacuated the house to find her spirit guide. Once outside, Cuddy saw him sitting on a porch swing and so she joined him. Silence settled in uncomfortably until the spirit spoke, "Do you know how he suffered? How much he cried?"

Cuddy turned to face House, the spirits eyes seemed enraged at the scene he'd just shown her, "House never told another soul about what John did to him."

"Why did you show me that?"

"You have to understand the past to understand the present."

Cuddy paused to think over what the man was implying. She began to think of him as a spirit rather than House because he was nothing like the man Cuddy knew. It was easier to think of him as someone else, "By understanding…you mean showing me that House only knows pain…"

"Shows you that it's not just your life your choices affects."

Cuddy was confused, "My choices had nothing to do with House's abuse."

"Do you think the pain House has caused you was more than his father had caused him?"

It struck her what the spirit was getting at, "No…Pain is what defines him, or what he thinks defines him…I wish he could have told me. It would have helped me understand," Tears threatened to fall once again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were back in her bedroom.

"Why are we back here?"

The spirit smiled, "You want to understand. The only way you'll be set on the right path again is by learning from the past, the present and the future events that the others will show you. We're almost done."

Cuddy laughed bitterly threw her tears, "Almost done? What could you possibly show me now!"

House's smile faded and a serious expression washed over his handsome features, "Now, you have to learn how much you need each other."

Cuddy couldn't help but feel the light draining from House's face meant something very serious and emotionally draining was going to happen. She was beginning to think that her logical and rational thoughts were pointless. None of these events were rational, her father and this spirit of young House showing her memories but also something Cuddy had never even dreamt could happen to a child happen to a man she'd known for twenty years. Cuddy suddenly remembered her father's words; _I don't want you to die of a broken heart. _What could her future hold that could possibly lead to a broken heart?

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? If it's rubbish I'll stop but i'm quite fascinated with what Cuddy will think about House didn't exist because if you think about it a lot of her life is a result of knowing House. Also I'm trying not to punish Cuddy to much but it's very difficult! When is the next House episode on! I miss it!!...REVIEW people because each review is like a little gem of encouragement or if you don't like publishing your opinions send me a message :D**_

_**But please REVIEW or I will get the message that this a bad story.**_


End file.
